Get The Grades To Get The Girl
by I-AM-THE-PRINCESS
Summary: Well actually it wasn't an agreement. It was more like a one sided decision that Ally came up with that would, and I quote "motivate him to get his grades up which is important because it will get him somewhere in life." when Austin is getting bad grades his girlfriend Ally motivates him. please give this a try. its my fisrt story.
1. Chapter 1

**A. NOTE: HEY GUYS ITS YELLOW MEANS I LOVE YOU HERE AND THIS IS MY FISRT STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE. SORRY ITS SO LONG, BUT I JUST COULDN'T STOP WRITING THIS AND I WANTED TO PUT THIS IDEA UP BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DID. SO THANKS. I DON'T OWN AUSTIN& ALLY.**

Austin's Pov

As much as Austin wanted to be angry, he couldn't. If anyone other than Ally Dawson made him sit up in the practice room by himself, with a book he would scream and run and try to get out if it by any means possible. However Austin never could resist his girlfriend's eyes. They were so pretty, a warm chocolate brown that was so hypnotizing... snap out of it, Austin thought to himself. If I read this stupid book i can fix my problem and see my Ally again. Its not like he couldn't just walk downstairs wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. He completely could, but then she would be mad because of the agreement they made. Well actually it wasn't an agreement. It was more like a one sided decision that Ally came up with that would, and I quote "motivate him to get his grades up which is important because it will get him somewhere in life."

~flashback~

It was around noon when Austin Moon walked into Sonic Boom. He looked around for his favorite songwriter. Okay well he has only had one songwriter aka Ally, but he's pretty sure if he had another Ally would still be his favorite. Anyway, he looked around the room and saw his girl helping a customer. Quietly and carefully walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, causing a squeal and a chorus of "Austin" to come from Ally.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much." Ally heard as Austin nuzzled her hair with his nose. "Austin I just saw you yesterday." She replied while turning to ring up the customer. "I know, but…" he stuttered.. He finally got to see what she looked like today. Her soft hair was down and curled like usual, but she wore one of his hoodies and she looked adorable. "But what Aus." she said sweetly. Whenever she used that voice and used those eyes… oh he was a goner. Instead of answering her he jumped over the counter and placed a kiss against ally's lips. When the broke apart, the brunette laughed. "What" Austin said still dazed. "It's nothing Austin." He didn't believe her but he didn't press on.

The rest of the day was slow so he convinced Ally to close the store early. Now they were in the practice room talking. Ally was on Austin's lap and was running her fingers through his soft hair back and behind his ear, almost caressing him. Austin loved this action so much, but she usually did this when she was going to say something he wouldn't like.

"Austin", she said softly. "Yeah ally-gator" she laughed lightly at the name. "So I was wondering how your grades are right now?" he tensed, grade were a touchy subject for him, it's not that he didn't want good grades, it's just he was busy. Even after the whole Parents & Punishments situation he dealt with, Austin tried to take his grade more seriously, but it was hard. His parents threatened to take away pancakes, but that wasn't the thing he loved most anymore. He loved Ally more than those, and there was no way they could take Ally from him… right?

"Umm… well…" he really didn't want to answer this but well he got persuaded to. Mainly by those eyes, and her hands moving in his hair. " I am failing two classes…." He admitted.

"Oh Aus., you have to get those grade up. Baby, which classes." Ally used her velvety voice to sooth him. "English, and Science" he replied. "Have you tried to get your grades up?" she asked. For a moment he was going to lie and say he had been trying and was studying in his free time, but honestly he wasn't. Grades just weren't all that important to him. "Not as much as I could…" he trailed off.

At this Ally removed her hand from his hair which Austin didn't like at all. "Why did you stop?" he whined" she ignored this. "Austin, grade are important, they help you graduate and help you get somewhere in life." She said.

"I already am somewhere in life," Austin protested. "I am a singer with fans, have an amazing songwriter who just so happens to be my girlfriend, and my best friends are a part of my team. What more do I need?" "Good Grades" ally said completely ignoring how Austin called her amazing. The said girl got off of his lap much to Austin's discomfort. "Ally come back and sit so I can hold you some more." Austin accidently said his thoughts aloud.

"Well, if you apparently have it all, how would you feel if you lost it?" Austin looked confused. "What if you lost me?" Ally said. At this Austin shot up out of the chair. "What do you mean, you are so important to me, you're not just my songwriter, and you're my girlfriend who means the world to me. Wait, are you saying you want to break up?' Austin said in a whimper. "Of course not Austin, I love being your girlfriend, and I am staying your girlfriend. " Good" he mumbled before giving her a kiss. Ally broke it off after a minute.

"Well Austin, I'm giving you motivation. You can't hug me from the front or behind the waist, hold my hand, or kiss me until you get your grades up." Ally said with a look in her eye that meant business. "You can't do that. I mean you can but… but no, no ally you know I love to act all couple-ish with you." Austin barley was able to from sentences that made sense. No love from my sweet, beautiful, talented, adorkable, smart girlfriend. Austin didn't like this at all. He tried to protest again but ally stopped him by saying "it's from the best Aus." Then she put her hand back in his hair, gave him a passionate kiss, (only because she knew it would drive him crazy). Then she pulled away. Her breath was uneven as she spoke "that was for motivation. This rule starts now." Then she shut the door of the practice room and walked back downstairs to re-open the store.

~flashback end~

Now do you understand his pain? Ally meant everything to him. He loved to hold her hand, hug her, comfort her, kiss her, basically just loved to love her. Ughh , he let out a loud sigh. Lucky for him Ally kept her books in the practice room closet. He opened the book and started reading. He really hoped that ally would let this blow over or forget about it, but he doubted she would.

~line break~

Just like he expected Ally stuck to her idea. Austin quite honestly thought that she was making this even harder that it had to be. He wasn't allowed to kiss her, and now she was putting on his favorite flavored lip gloss on by her locker, and of course his was next to hers. Also she looked so pretty. Its not like she wasn't before, but now she was wearing her hair the way he liked it. Down and natural. It looked so soft and he wanted nothing more than to walk up behind her, hug her waist and plant kisses on her (what he usually did when they got to school) but now he couldn't. He HATED this. Ally flipped her hair over one shoulder which made Austin come back to reality. He noticed she was wearing one of his T-shirts. What was it with her and his clothes now, not that he cared, but he still wanted to know. She shut her locker and turned to sit on the bench that Trish was on. Unfortunately for her, but not so much any other high school boy she dropped her notebook and bent over. Let's just say Austin thought skinny jeans looked really good on her. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed because a couple of other guys were watching her to. Austin glanced over at them and gave them death stares. He would have to "talk" to them later and have a nice conversation between Austin's fist and their face.

Austin walked over to his girlfriend and was about to wrap his arms around her when she turned. "Nu-uh I don't think so Aus." Then she walked away. Damn he thought. The bell rung signaling it was time for class. He had a test this period. Crap, he didn't study.

~line break~

It's been 7 days since Austin got to kiss her and he is going crazy. Team Austin walked into school together. Now that Austin had his licenses, and a car he gave his Ally, and his best friends Dez and Trish rides to school because there houses were on his way. Today Ally looked really good, with her wavy hair, pink skinny jeans, and a white shirt covered by one of his black sweatshirts. She had "forgotten" her jacket this morning and he had one in his car so of course he let her wear it. Her wearing his clothes was a way of telling those other guys to back off because she is still AUSTIN MOON'S GIRL and no one else. All four members of team Austin opened up their lockers. When Austin opened his he was greeted by a picture of him and ally cuddled together in a chair, with her fingers tangled in his hair. He only had this picture because Dez left his camera on and recorded their "cute Auslly moment" occording to Dez and Trish. After the whole epidemic blew over, Austin got the picture from Dez, because apparently it was just too cute.

Oh god Austin was ready to get this over with. He had studied all night, for his English examine and his Science test. And by all night he means all night. If he got good grades on his next 4 tests he could get his girls love again. He looked next to him seeing ally looking at her locker which was full of pictures of Team Austin with some pictures of just the two of them. He saw her smile at a picture of the two of them and not thinking anyone noticed she brushed her fingertips over Austin's face in the picture; her nails were painted his favorite color… Yellow. Oh yes, he was going to get good grades.

~line break~

The clock read 12:51am and Austin was worn out. All night he had been studying for his quarter finals. He had to get a good grade, no scratch that, he needed a perfect A+! The fate of his sanity depended on how he did on these testes. Three weeks without any love from Ally was torcher. He missed her touch, her hugs, and her hands in his hair, her kiss, he even missed her voice. He missed her so much. They hadn't been writing songs much because any time he saw her he wanted to pull her into a hug and never let go. If Austin failed this he wouldn't know what to do. It was great to have Ally as his girlfriend but it wasn't fun to not be able to act like a couple. Ally was right, about motivation. She was his motivation.

When Austin picked up his team that all gave him worried glances because of the bags under his eyes, but any time they asked if he was okay he simply said he was fine, but on the inside he was a jumble of nerves. Ally looked beautiful today, and she was decked out in "Austin's style". She sported ripped denim jeans, a yellow hoodie of his, and her nails were still yellow. At her locker she turned toward him. Unexpectedly she reached got on her tip-toes and kissed his strong jaw line. " For good luck…" she mumbled and the rushed off. Oh yeah, Austin definaitly had to get and A on this.

~line break~

For starters, lets just say he was shocked. Nothing could have prepared Austin for this. As he checked his phone he stopped in his tracks causing Dez to bump into him. "Sorry bro" he said. Austin even studied this time but those tests were hard for him. But apparently studying pays off because he had all B's on his overall report card. He did it, he went from D's to B's in three weeks. "Victory" he shouted as he ran out of the school.

It was Friday so Sonic Boom was open later than usual. On any other day this would have bothered Austin because it kept him away from his girlfriend, but today he was grateful. His parents kept him home to celebrate his grades and it was 7:30. He had to get to ally. He ran into the Practice room at Sonic Boom and saw his Ally standing by the piano. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She shrieked and giggled which was the cutest thing he had ever heard. "I did it, Ally I did it. You were right it was good for me. But being without your affection was torture. I actually think is a form of cruel and unusual punishment which is illegal in moMMMPPHH. Ally leaned up and kissed him flat on the mouth to get him to stop rambling .He sat down on the piano bench and pulled her to his lap. She then knotted her fingers into his hair which caused a small sigh to come from Austin.

"I missed you to Aus" she said as the broke apart. He lifted her chin up so he could kiss her again when she pulled back. He groaned "why did you pull away, haven't you put me through enough?" he whined. Ally tugged on his hair which made him quiet. "I'll kiss you as much as you want if…" "If what?" Austin said immediately.

"If you keep your grades up." She answers. "Oh trust me then, I will." "Hmm maybe grades are important after all" he thought. And with that Austin Moon kissed his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone. I think by now you have noticed that this is not another chapter. Sorry guys, I really want to write more oneshots and stories but I just don't have any ideas! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me prompts. I'll take keywords, plots, songs ANYTHING! I am desperate any inspiration I can get. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE AMAZING and send me ideas. You can PM me the prompts or you can put them in reviews.

I AM BEGGING YOU! I need some ideas. It would mean the world to me if you helped me out. Oh and I ship Auslly, Kick, and Peddie. Yeah i love Peddie, Eddie and Patricia are just too perfect. So PM or Review and well yeah.

Sorry this isn't a chapter but hey... maybe if i get an idea i can replace this with an acutal chapter once i get an idea!

I 3 everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed!


End file.
